


Concertina

by meat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cannibalism, Consentacles, Death, Does this count as necrophilia?, Extreme Gore, Gore, Gross, M/M, Monsters, Other, Sparkeaters, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush, Vore, Zombies, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meat/pseuds/meat
Summary: There's something different about Perceptor, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what.





	Concertina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HilarisaurusRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HilarisaurusRex/gifts).



> Written on request, because I've apparently built a relationship as the first person to write porn of a new issue. I'm not complaining.  
> As with my last early release fic, this is a drabble, but I might go back to add or edit more later. Also, I love writing sentimental vore <3

In the few, fleeting moments that the crowd had to think, reactions varied. Brainstorm did as his old friend might have called 'predictable', once, in a time when his friend wasn't launching at him to rip out his heart.

Brainstorm ran, and he cowered. In the past, he had been lucky- he'd escaped Fortress Maximus's decision to shoot up the ship, even when his only defense had been to curl into a ball around his briefcase. By cowering, he knew that he was making himself all the more satisfying of a prey to catch, but it hadn't deterred him. Even earlier, when he had been  _literal_ prey to catch, Brainstorm had cowered, and he had been lucky then, too.. Brainstorm watched the sky erupt, with even more of them coming still, concertina wire-tentacles snaking out towards anything that moved. Maybe his cowardice had helped him again, he thought, as he buried his head even deeper into the fetal position that he'd assumed.

It hit him before he could see it- before he could even hear it.

"Perce-"

A snarling face greeted him, looming over his shoulder from above. It didn't have fangs to threaten him with, but the intimacy of seeing its old pair still there, up close for the first time (albeit, chipped and ragged), made Brainstorm's spark flutter. Perceptor hissed at him, with a raspy, rattling accompaniment to it from deep in its chest. In a different time, being this close to Perceptor would have made Brainstorm fall into fantasy, imagining Perceptor taking him up in a kiss so deep that Brainstorm wouldn't have been able to ventilate. It- Perceptor, but 'it' had begun to feel right- pressed itself against Brainstorm's frame. All sorts of panicked noises were filling the air around them, though Brainstorm was only focused- rightfully, he thought- on that of the abomination at his back. 'Abomination'- well, that was an exaggeration, as even in assumed-death, Perceptor was handsome.

Brainstorm snorted. Only he could wax romantic while being smeared with corpse wax.

Evidently, Perceptor didn't find it so funny, and Brainstorm felt the scientist- the  _former_ scientist, maybe, as this really didn't seem a good time to be civilizing him- sink his teeth into one of Brainstorm's wings. It didn't hurt much more than a regular bite would, but, after all, Perceptor still had regular teeth. Whimpering, Brainstorm felt the former scientist turn his head, attempting to tear the metal and still failing. There was a warm, wet feeling at his back, accompanied by an incomparably rancid smell, and from that, Brainstorm knew that he was bleeding. Perceptor was undeterred, and continued to wrench his head back and forth, now with an increasing furor.

"Why don't you want my-" Brainstorm's voice broke before he could finish the question, but he had already answered it for himself.

Perceptor wrenched his head back, and he actually managed to take some metal with him. Sharp tentacles started to creep across Brainstorm's frame, as Perceptor's hands gripped and dug into Brainstorm's flank. Again, it was something that would have made Brainstorm dizzyingly excited to think about, before- Perceptor's hands gripping his side- but the circumstances had ruined it for them both. Brainstorm's putrid blood continued to spill out, but the feeling of dread over him wasn't from blood loss; no, as Perceptor continued to analyze him, Brainstorm felt pure dread over knowing that his dead, worthless spark would be of no interest to a hungry cannibal.

Almost immediately after the revelation, Perceptor snared one of his tentacles around Brainstorm's abdomen, tightening as fast as he twirled it. Brainstorm gasped from behind his mask, then, gagging, caught the air of his own foul-smelling blood around the rim of his mouth. Brainstorm cried out, and Perceptor snarled; his own mouth was dripping fluid, mortuary wax and oil and things that Brainstorm couldn't think hard enough to put a name to, now. The fluid dripped over them both, sizzling hot-  _burning_ hot, Brainstorm realized, as his paint bubbled off where it touched him. Brainstorm recalled his study of sparkeaters, and how sparkeaters' core temperature tended to rise after a fresh meal.

Sparkeaters were mindless, dumb animals, only after their next meal, but they knew when to stop. With a full belly, they would stop for awhile, resting until they could take more in, even if presented with another prey. Brainstorm felt tears well in his eyes, both from the pain and from the relentless realizations, as it dawned on him that Perceptor might just be the only sparkeater smart enough to kill for fun. 

Brainstorm was smart enough not to beg, and Perceptor was smart enough not to have listened, anyways. The tentacle wrapped tighter, as even more came out to eviscerate Brainstorm. Perceptor's claws began to score at the side of Brainstorm's body, ripping and tearing until the first organs began to come out. Useless things, mostly, though their loss would be felt nonetheless: Brainstorm's spleen, some extra transformation bits, toxin processing organs that Brainstorm hadn't needed for years. Perceptor's claws continued to score and tear, faster, as the first tentacle was now squeezing Brainstorm so fiercely that he felt on the verge of explosion. The noises around them both had been drowned out, forgotten- not that Brainstorm was so much of a coward that he didn't care about his friends' deaths, but that he just couldn't hear over the pounding of his own thoughts. Perceptor's claws were pureeing his spilt organs, and anything left in the area, while allowing more organs to drop down. Impatience had outlived genius, however, as Perceptor began to scoop up handfuls of viscera with one clawed hand, even before they were suitable for consumption.

Gnashing teeth dripped viscera and a mix of both of the mechs' corpse fluids onto the ground and onto Brainstorm. A tentacle had wrapped around Brainstorm's throat, quickly opening it to allow his tongue to fall out. Brainstorm didn't even bother to try and gag- he was too deeply in shock. Brainstorm slid forwards. He was unable to hold himself up anymore, but the tentacles kept him from hitting the ground, as they allowed Perceptor more access to Brainstorm's body. Putrefaction of Brainstorm's inner linings made the job all that much easier for Perceptor, and, soon, everything that Brainstorm once held in him was in a smeared puddle on the ground, being ripped and sliced apart by Perceptor's acquired appendages.

Brainstorm's head would be the last piece of him consumed, after his skeletal structure and wings, until all that was left of him- perhaps, ironically- was his spark. 


End file.
